


The Reunion

by s_n_k_tt



Series: Ereri AU Week 2017 (Summer) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ex-student Eren, Flirting, M/M, No Underage Relationship, Reunion, Teacher Levi, teacher/student au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Teacher/Student AUTo Levi's displeasure, the school had decided a reunion for students that graduated 10 years ago. All of them are excited to see their ex-student, with Levi's interest being in a certain male who asked him out just before he graduated and who Lev turned down.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading the first AU and thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I'm not comfortable with writing a relationship between a student and teacher, so I'd prefer all-grown-up ex-student Eren/Teacher Levi.

“Give us a smile Levi! You’re going to be seeing all those lovely brats again! And I bet they can’t wait to see their resting bitch faced Biology teacher again!” Hanji grinned at him as she carried a few trays of sandwiches towards the long table beside the wall of the main hall. A number of other teachers were there, all dressed in smart casual wear. Few were helping with the food like Hanji, others were setting up balloons and banners. They were in their mid-twenties by now, not fucking children. But knowing those lot they still be enthralled by glittery and colourful pieces of plastic.

“Levi, come help me set up the drinks” Erwin’s voice called from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at Erwin, who had seemed not to get the memo of smart casual and was dressed up full in a suit and tie. He was holding a tray of drinks, several trays on the cart behind him. With a sigh he moved towards him, grabbing two trays and carry them to a table beside the food. Knowing from previous parties, there was a large chance they may sneak some harder drink in than bubbly wine and ciders. Always does end up an interesting evening.

Levi gazed across the food table. He had to admit it was a pretty decent one, Petra and her group seemed to always pull off good organisation of these things. If left to any of the others it either be too formal, too crazy or wouldn’t exist.

“I can’t wait to see how they turned out. I wonder if Armin still has that hair cut. Or if Mikasa and Annie actually went out.” Hanji nudged Petra, which she replies with a chuckle and nodded in agreement.

“I thought Mikasa liked Eren?” Erd piped in as he placed the last plate of snacks in between the sandwiches.

“Nah, I heard she came out shortly after leaving.” Erwin answered, joining to conversing group. He got a few raised eyebrows of how he knew that, to which he replied with “I saw Armin a few months ago, we got chatting. And for your information he’s got a ponytail.”

Some hummed at the news before dispersing. From the sound in the hallway, a few of the students had arrived. Levi couldn’t pick out the ones he knew pretty well, so must have been the others in the year. He drifted to the back of the hall, away from the noise and took his place as a watchman. The ex-students moved into the hall, some heading straight for the drink and food while other aimed for their favourite teachers. All seemed to keep a five metre radius from Levi. Not that he minded. Hanji and Petra had a small collection of students around them, Erwin with a few and a number of other teachers had one or two.

After around twenty minutes some familiar faces began to appear, in form of Sasha, Connie, Annie and Mikasa. Most of them had barely changed, apart from the height. Connie still had a buzz cut, Sasha hair was curled and in a high ponytail who had immediately zoomed in on the food. Mikasa had her hair cut short, part of it shaved off. Annie was on her arm (possibly proves that they have ended up going out) and she hadn’t changed much. Levi preferred Annie in his class, she was quiet and put effort in. Surprisingly Sasha and Connie headed towards Hanji, with Annie and Mikasa following them. Over the next ten minutes the others of that friendship group appeared: Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Christa, Marco and Jean. Other outside the group as well.

Levi frowned a little, there was the two missing. Eren and Armin. How those two ended up friend he’d never know. Polar opposites. And also it usually Mikasa with them. Very weird. He pushed off the wall, walking towards the group which were talking with Erwin and Hanji.

“The chaperones here!” Hanji shouted above the noise, giving him a wave. Multiple pairs of eyes moved to look at him. He simply nodded as he was greeted with ‘Mr Ackerman’.

“Call me Levi. Most of you are probably still children but you’re not my students anymore.”

“Your two favourite students will be here soon.”

Levi rolled his eyes. So those two were going to appear. He had always wondered what happened to Eren. He had gotten a place in college and from what he heard in snippets of conversation that he wanted to go onto Sina University to do a degree in Zoology. As much as he was disruptive and argumentative, he did always have a knack for biology and seemed to keep his head down during class. Whether that was due to the course or Levi, he didn’t know. They had gotten along once Eren had calmed down a little, Eren choosing to spend time after school with Levi to try and improve his grade even further. That’s what kicked off a rumour that he and Eren were dating. And a few days after Eren leaving the school, Levi found out the rumour had more basis. He was pretty shocked when Eren had asked him out on a date, saying it was fine now they weren’t teacher and student. Of course Levi turned him down immediately, reminding him of the ten year gap that it wasn’t extremely lawful and the fact Eren needed to go explore life before deciding if he wanted him. Eren seemed to take it well, simply nodding. The disappointment was definitely in his face, and it even hurt Levi a little to see that fire turn to embers in his eyes. They hadn’t spoken since.

He noticed Mikasa eyes were now over his head, a smile coming upon her face so he instantly knew that those two had appeared.

“Oi, you two. Over here” Jean called over to them. Hanji shoved past them all, running over to the two and scooping them up in a bone crushing hugs. Erwin and Petra burst out laughing, with Levi just shaking his head “Don’t kill them Hanji.”

Hanji dragged Armin back over to the group. Erwin was right, he had grown his hair longer which was now up in the ponytail. He still had those large light blue eyes he had when he was a student but he had grown into them. As usually they held a glint of his intelligence, but currently more happiness as everyone embraced him.

Levi felt someone come and stand to the left of him, and from the corner of his eye he could see it was Eren. He felt a faint smile come to his lips.

“Been a while Levi.” A rather deeper voice came from beside him. He turned his head and looked up, noticing Eren was past six foot now. Not as tall as Betholdt but tall enough Levi had to look up properly. He had changed. Some things were the same. The tanned skin, the hair and the over-expressionate eyes that would remind him of the trip he had to the Caribbean. He had matured though, like the others. His face had lost some of youthfulness, jaw becoming more defined and by the look of the tightness of the shirt on his chest and arms, the muscles had as well. As much as Levi wanted to say he wasn’t attracted to Eren, Eren had turned right into his type. Someone, somewhere really hated Levi.

“Who the fuck said you could get so tall?” Levi snapped at him, but it had no malice in. Eren laughed in response, which sent a shiver down Levi’s spine at such a perfect sound.

“Mother Nature and good diet.” Eren shot back, accepting the glass of wine that Armin handed to him. Eren began to converse with the others, them recalling all the shit they use to do when they were still here. Levi faded out of the conversation, walking back to his wall.

The rest of the students arrived, some walking up to him to make some small talk but they soon saw he had barely changed, his face showing he rather not be talking to them. The food was going down a treat and the alcohol even more. Levi was focusing on the other end of the hall where Hanji was getting pretty drunk, wanting to arm wrestle everyone who talked to her. A lot of people were drunk or tipsy enough to agree. A plastic cup was place under his nose, the sharp crisp smell of whiskey caressing his nostrils. He took it, looking up at Eren who had his own glass. He took a sip, glad to not have been given cheap paint stripper. It burned just right.

“Why aren’t you reminiscing with everyone else?” Eren questioned, moving so their elbows were touching. Levi froze up for a few seconds before relaxing. “I remember all what you lot did. I’m sure people would appreciate me not opening my mouth.”

Eren chuckled, taking a drink from his cup. “I managed to get into Sina. Graduated for 2:1 in Zoology”. Levi was pretty impressed, but he should have seen it coming. “Well done. Not really surprised. As much as you were an idiot in other classes, you seemed to do well in mine.”

“That might have been due to having a very strict but very hot teacher, who also did after school lessons. Getting him to write on the board always gave me a nice view of a good ass.”

“You’ve turned into a real pervert.”

“That doesn’t sound like a complaint. I’m curious, do you fancy going for a drink after this? Its legal now and I’ve seen some of the world. No guy I’ve met has been as gorgeous as Mr Levi Ackerman.” Eren said, moving closer to gently nudge his fingers against Levi’s. His cheeks were flushed a little, and not just due to the whiskey. Levi fell silent, looking down at his black polished shoes as he thought about it. It been a few years since he had had a partner, and a few one night stands. He wasn’t desperate but thinking about it, he did miss the affection and being wanted for himself, not just some release.

Levi bit his bottom lip before giving a small nod. “Okay, I know a quiet bar near here. We can disappear when it starts getting boring.”

“Sounds good. Think we will go any further than just a drink and a chat?” Eren asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“If you behave.”

“I’ll behave like a gentleman. You deserve that at least.”

Levi didn’t reply, instead laced their fingers together. He had a small smile on his face, and on Eren’s a large enough grin to light up the whole bloody hall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment or leave kudos. Thank you for reading and enjoy ereri week^^


End file.
